


Trapped

by space_girlfriends2187



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars The Force Awakens, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_girlfriends2187/pseuds/space_girlfriends2187
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo cant stop thinking about killing his father, the moment replays in his mind<br/>He also keeps thinking about Hux and his cute angry face</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Kylux, hope its okay  
> sorry but its emotional

‘BEN’   
‘I’m being torn apart’   
As Han Solo, his father was dying in his arms. He reached out and touched his face gently whilst looking deeply into his eyes. Before his body fell off the bridge, gone forever.   
That’s all that Kylo could think about, not that traitor he had almost killed or that girl who stole his light saber; that was his right. Darth Vader was his grandfather, he had the only right to it.   
Waking up in a bed and Hux telling him that they were on their way to complete his training with Snoke before falling back into his dark broken mind.   
Hux, he thought he knew he could trust him with anything. No matter how broken and torn he felt, Hux was always there to pick up the pieces and literally sometimes when he would get a little angry and kill someone or destroy something.   
The pull to the light side was so strong, he thought that if he killed his father that the pull would stop and he could give in to the dark side, but he realised that it wasn’t Han gone that was pulling him closer to the dark side it was the realisation that Hux was the pull. The only thing keeping him there. Hux, who he hated. With his stupid non clone armies, angry speeches, his ginger hair that glowed like the sun and his stupid face that was really cute when he was angry.   
No he hated him, or did he. Hux was always there, it was always him. How could he hate him, he was perfect. Did he love him?   
He had had these thoughts before, thoughts of Hux, but Hux was so frustrating he would yell and they couldn’t find a single thing to agree on.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally Kylo is awake, Hux thinks to himself. He did look cute sleeping though. No the mission he must do exactly as Snoke says, he was always supposed to guide him and make sure everything goes to plan. Well falling for the blacked hair beauty was not part of the plan. They had chemistry sure, or is that just in Hux’s head   
He couldn’t hide his feelings, ‘we are on our way to Snoke now, to complete your training’ he says but when he turns around Kylo is asleep again. Another time he thinks, when Kylo is done with his training, he will be too distracted with his training and Snoke for them to have a real conversation.   
One day, they will be together.


End file.
